General Goals: Work in this program has concentrated on a double-pronged approach to the remediation of problem behaviors in young children, serve and comprehensive enough to jeopardize their admission and/or continuance in elementary public-school classrooms. One prong of the approach has been centered in a special classroom; the other prong has focused on the child's home interactions with his parents. The goals of the classroom are to accomplish a sufficient number of behavior changes in the child, of the most appropriate behaviors, to allow admission and/or continuance of the child in a public-school classroom. The behavioral goals considered have included attention span; organized and long-term on-task work habits; reduction of disruptive or aggressive acts; reasonable compliance with teacher requests to perform academic work; a variety of idiosyncratic responses considered important to a given child's adjustment or evaluation by others (e.g., autictic mannerisms, failure to look adults in the face, social interaction skills with other children); and a variety of cognitive skills considered critical to primary grade education (e.g., matching, equivalence, and equality concepts; number, letter, color, and shape names; pencil skills). The behavioral goals of the parent-training program have been two-fold in type: parents have been taught to reinforce and extend the behavior changes being accomplished in the classroom; in addition, parents have been taught generalizable techniques of child management suitable for improving their home adjustment (primarily, the techniques of cleanly differential social reinforcement, the sparing use of brief timeout, and the construction and use of localized, specific token-reinforcement systems with other-than-social back-up reinforcers).